Diabolique
by toomuch
Summary: Alistair Crane has finally found the perfect weapon to destroy his enemies...Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald (Therox with other couples pending)
1. Induction

This is the first _Passions_ fic I'm posting on here, but if you like this, I'll try to post more. Hope you like  
  
Diabolique  
  
Rating:R(for later chapters)  
  
Prolouge: Induction  
  
Blinking against bright lights, Theresa wondered if she had finally reached heaven. It had seemed she had been lost in darkness for so long, but now she had finally arrived.   
  
Cautiously opening her eyes, she looked around and instead of the pearly gates she expected, she saw instead three white walls, and various monitors beside the bed she was lying in.   
  
_What is going on?_  
  
"Nice to see you awake, my dear,"an amused voice said, cigar smoke flowing into the sterile room.  
  
Squinting, she tried to make out the dark figure in the doorway. "Where am I?"  
  
"That is not important. All you need to concentrate is recovering from the nasty fall you took. Don't you remember?"  
  
Closing her eyes for a moment, she was transported back to the time that would forever change everything for her.

_Why is this happening? I was so close.  
Why can't I be happy....with Whitney.  
The woman I love._ Feeling tears flood her eyes at the hurt of Fox's confession, she choked out, "How? Why?"  
  
"The how isn't important, but the why is something that I think you'll find very interesting."  
  
"Please, just be straight with me! Who are you? Why did you save me?"  
  
Coming to stand directly to her bedside, Alistair Crane looked down at the woman that had become key to his ultimate plan. "Because my dear, you are the mother of a Crane heir."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? I've already lost Little Ethan to Ethan and Gwen. You didn't lift a finger then,"she snapped, wondering just what Alistair was up to.   
  
Trying not to smile at her spitfire response, he replied nonchalantly, "That wasn't necessary then seeing how Little Ethan isn't a Crane." At least until I say so, Alistair thought, blowing another ring of smoke above the young woman's head.   
  
Feeling her world tilt on its axis, she stuttered, "W-What...what do you mean? What are you saying?"  
  
Knowing the precarious condition the woman was in, the Crane patriarch admonished, "Calm down, Theresa. It will all come clear soon. Now, I must be going, but I will be in touch." He began walking towards the door, when Theresa called out, "Wait! Alistair! Please tell me what-"  
  
"Tomorrow, my dear. Until then,"and with that, Alistair Crane left the room, knowing that within a few months, he would have the ultimate weapon for his revenge against all those he despised and abhorred.   
  
A weapon in the guise of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. 


	2. Firestarter

Diabolique  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 1: Firestarter  
  
Pushing a manila folder to the young woman sitting across from him, Alistair said, "The Crane jet will be leaving at noon. I have a car waiting for you with all the accessories you will need."  
  
"What about-?"  
  
"That has already been taken of, as well as your luggage and other personal effects."  
  
"I think Jace rates a bit higher than that,"the raven-haired woman smiled, thinking about her nearly two year-old son.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Alistair continued, "Anyway, you will be given directions to the Crane condo, where your au pair Lisette will already be waiting for you. After you and Jacen have settled in, you will need to make an appearance at the Mansion for some function that Ethan and Gwen are hosting."  
  
Brushing imaginary lint from her sleeve, she asked in a bored tone, "And what would that be?"  
  
With a malicious twinkle in his eyes, the old man delivered the news with a small smile. "Your son's birthday, of course."  
  
Stiffening at the mention of the son that she had lost two years ago, Theresa bit out, "His birthday isn't for five days yet."  
  
"That may be the case, but he will be in England by that time attending boarding school."  
  
Feeling rage creep up her spine, she slammed her fist on the large mahoghany desk and demanded heatedly, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?"  
  
Shrugging off her little tantrum, Alistair explained, "Merely that Ethan and Gwen have enrolled Ethan into the Eton Academy in London. They felt they needed to give _their child_ the best education possible."  
  
Theresa winced at the way Alistair stressed the fact that her son, her first baby, was legally the son of the man she detested and the woman that she wished would burn in the deepest pits of hell...along with a few choice others.   
  
Using a lesson that she had learned from the Crane patriarch, she pushed her rage down and put up a mask of cool indifference. "Well there is going to be a change of plans, because he is coming back with me." Grabbing up her purse and shawl, she said, "I'll be in touch." and slammed the heavy wooden door behind her.  
  
Leaning back in the smooth leather chair, Alistair lit one of his expensive cigars and just smiled, thinking of all the chaos her arrival was about to inflict.  
  
Playing God was so much fun.  
  
Glancing at the picture sitting on his night stand, Fox couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the woman that had spun in and out his life.  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
His former lover and friend.  
  
The person that had believed in him when no one else would.  
  
The woman that he realized he loved...too late.   
  
Fox could still remember those first days after what he called the 'Seaside Disaster'. It had all started with him and the woman he thought he loved, Whitney caught in a 'compromising' position by none other that Whitney's boyfriend,Chad and Theresa.  
  
Suffice it to say that it took awhile for things to settle down after that. Chad of course went on the attack, wanting to pummel Fox into the ground, and almost suceeding until he realized that Theresa had left. Gathering up his things, he left a screaming Chad and walked out to the cliffs that were a few yards away.  
  
Looking out over the sea, Fox couldn't help but feel slighted. He had thought that with everything that had happened tonight between him and Whitney, they would move into the relationship that he wanted so desperately to share with her. Instead it was ripped out from under him and he had screamed to anyone that cared to hear. After a few minutes, he realized that he was being foolish and tried to find what happened to Theresa, but when his search came up empty, he figured she just caught a ride back into town, which was a good thing seeing how he wouldn't know what to say to her right now.   
  
Getting up the next morning, he sat down in the lobby and looked out at the overcast sky, wondering what he was going to say when he saw Theresa when he was interrupted by a voice behind him.   
  
Surprisingly, it was Whitney telling him that she was worried about Theresa, especially since she hadn't been able to get in contact with her at all last night. Fox had noticed the same thing, but had chalked it up to Theresa ignoring him. Grabbing the small overnight bag he had brought along for the weekend, Fox promised Whitney that he would let her know how Theresa was doing as soon as he could, going off on the assumption that he had made last night.  
  
However, he took one last walk to the spot where he had yelled out his frustration last night, and decided to call Theresa one more time before he led a full assault on the Russell house. As it began to ring, he heard a jingling sound coming from the left. Curious he began to walk towards it was shocked to come across a very familiar cell phone.  
  
With anxiety whizzing up his spine, he bagan to frantically call Theresa's name, praying that she was alright, but something told him that wasn't the case. Going closer to the cliff, he peered over the edge and saw something that made his heart stop.   
  
Streaks of blood.   
  
Racing back to the inn, he put in motion the wisdespread search to find the woman that had come to mean so much to him. Using all the Crane resources at his disposal, Fox had the area combed for anything that would give an indication of what happened.   
  
When the news of her disappearance became known, the small Maine town was in an uproar. Friends and foes alike couldn't understand why this pregnant young mother, who had professed fervently to reclaiming her older child, would suddenly disappear. From what everyone knew of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, she was not a quitter and never gave up until she had obtained her goal, but after a year had passed, most people began to doubt if this held true. Some have even began to accept that the young woman that had demonstrated living life to the fullest had died so tragically young.  
  
However,there were people that held on to the hope that she would return, mainly Fox and Pilar. Even to this day, he still goes up to those jagged cliffs and walks around hoping that something would let him know exactly what happened to the woman that held his heart still.   
  
In addition to this, huge changes began sweeping across Harmony, because as soon as one person went missing, three persons made their grand entrance into the small seaside town, turning it on its head.  
  
But that was another story in itself.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Turning his thoughts away from the madness of the last two years, the tired man called out. "Who is it?"  
  
"Me, Uncle Fox," a small voice chirped from behind the bedroom door, making a small smile appear on Fox's face.   
  
Jumping up from the bed, he pulled the door open and swooped the small boy that reminded him so much of the friend he had lost into a hug. "Hey bud." Kicking the door closed, he placed the boy on his bed and asked, "You ready for your party?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, he mumbled, "I guess so." Seeing the boy's legs start to swing back and forth, Fox knew that there was something bothering his little half-brother, so he waited until he was ready, knowing that this was part of the routine whenever Little Ethan wanted to talk about his mother. Ever since Theresa's disappearance, Fox along with Pilar had made it a point to keep the memory of his mother alive for the little boy figuring that was the least they could do for the mother that had gone to such great lengths to get her son back before she had disappeared.  
  
Much to Gwen and Rebecca's disgust and Fox's delight.  
  
"Uncle Fox?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Even though it isn't really my birthday, do you think that if I wish hard enough, my mommy will come back?"  
  
_Gotta tread carefully, Fox._  
  
"Anything's possible, little man."  
  
"I hope so. I really miss her." Picking up the picture that Fox was looking at earlier, Little Ethan frowned. "Do you think she still loves me?"  
  
Grabbing him into a fierce hug, Fox replied, "I don't think. I know she does." Seeing the hope on his brother's face and praying that this would be the time that his wish would be granted.  
  
As night approaches, a Mercedes CLK pulls up in front of the Crane Mansion, where the sounds of a birthday party spill from the open windows. It's amazing the amount of people that are in attendance considering the fact that most Crane functions usually spells disaster for someone in Harmony. Glancing in the rearview mirror, Theresa takes one last look at her appearance, thinking how she was about to live up to the nickname that Rebecca had given her so long ago.  
  
_Look out Harmony, because it's time for the Terror to begin..._  
  
tbc.... 


	3. The Fuse Is Lit

  
Diabolique  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 2: The Fuse is Lit  
  
**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ETHAN MARTIN...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"**   
  
Kneeling down at the chair in front of her, Gwen smiled at the young boy she had tried to raise for the past two years. "Make a wish, sweetheart."  
  
Looking at his Uncle Fox, who encouraged him with a small nod, he closed his eyes and twisted his face in concentration.  
  
_Please, please, please, please, please, pretty please bring my mommy back._  
  
As the candles were successfully blown out, the assembled crowd of cheered the little boy who was the guest of honor.  
  
Noticing the small frown on the boy's face, Gwen tried to cheer him up. "Do you want a small or big slice of cake?"  
  
"Big slice, please." Then remembering the manners his mother drilled into him, he gave the blonde woman a small smile. "Thank you, Gwen."  
  
Trying not to wince at the non-usage of her legal title, she gave him a fake smile and handed him the plate. Watching the little boy scurry over to his Abuela Pilar and family, Gwen tried to remind herself that once Ethan Martin was away from _certain influences _he would learn to accept her role in his life.  
  
Mother.  
  
For Gwen, that had been the only one thing missing in her life. To be a mother. To create a child with the man that she loved and to raise their child together.   
  
Then that dream was taken from her by the woman that had destroyed so many for her.   
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
Even though it had been two years since she had disappeared, Gwen still cringed when she heard her name, saw one of the old photos that Ethan still carried around, and especially when she looked into the deep eyes of the boy she had taken away from her. When she had heard the news of the search being called off, she didn't know whether to be elated that Theresa was finally out of her life, or depressed that once again she had lost a child. Then after a few days, she had thought it over and decided that either way, she had no regrets about Theresa, seeing how she did have a child. Little Ethan isn't hers biologically, but none of that mattered. What mattered is that she had a child and Theresa would never be able to bother them again.   
  
Feeling the warmth of two strong arms wrap around her, she looked up into the smiling eyes of her husband and leaned up to give him a kiss, pushing the the thoughts of her rival away.  
  
Looking over at Ethan Martin, she smiled, thinking that in no time, he would adjust and accept her while he would forget all about that conniving bitch he was cursed to have as a mother.  
  
She would make certain of it.  
  
With gift in hand, Theresa knocked on the large door, ready to make the appearance of a lifetime.  
  
Not even a second passed, when the door was swung open and a smiling face asked her, "May I help you, miss?"  
  
"I'm here for the birthday pary being held for Little Ethan."  
  
"That's good. I'm sorry that you just missed the cake, but I am sure that the party wouldn't be winding down anytime soon. Would you like for me to announce you?"  
  
"That won't be necessary. I can find my way, thank you."  
  
As she walked down the halls, Theresa could hear the familiar voices of those that she loved and those had become her enemies. Standing in the shadow of the door, she took a cursory glance at the people in the room feeling the anger began to build which always created the slow burn that had sustained her for the last two years. She was sure that if she hadn't had Jacen to ground her, she would have surely fallen into the same darkness that surrounded Alistair, but that didn't mean that she was quite the same woman she was when she fall from that cliff.  
  
She would never be that foolish girl again.  
  
Using all the lessons that she had been taught, Theresa took her first step into the light, ready for any and everything.  
  
_It's Showtime_  
  
As he was listening to Whitney go on about Chad's newest artist, he felt a tingle at the base of his spine.   
  
A tingle that he hadn't felt in two years.  
  
With eyes darting around the room, his eyes fianlly landed on the doorway and he had to blink, not wanting to be disappointed by another illusion.  
  
_Theresa? Not possible...not possible...  
_  
Feeling Whitney's hand tighten on his arm, Fox was snapped out of his daze, just in time to hear Pilar having the same vision as him.  
  
"Dios mio! It can't be...Theresita..."   
  
But it was the estastic shouts of Ethan Martin that made Fox realize that it was most certainly Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald standing on the other side of the room, brightly wrapped gift in hand.   
  
**"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"**  
  
Seeing her child run towards her, she couldn't help the tears that flowed down her face. As soon as he was in arm's reach, she grabbed him up and held on tight. "Oh my baby! My sweet precious baby!"  
  
With arms locked tightly around her neck, Little Ethan whimpered, "I missed you, Mommy. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, mijo." Giving him a kiss on his silky blond hair, she whispered lovingly, "I love you Ethan Martin. I'll love you forever and always."  
  
Feeling the stares of everyone else on her son, she picked up her son and began to walk towards the other person that never left her side. Ignoring the imploring glances of Fox and Whitney, she dropped down in front of her shell-shocked mother and brought her callused hands to her face.  
  
With one tear rolling down her cheek, she smiled, "Mama, I have missed you so much. I never meant-"  
  
"That is not important now. You are home now and alive. That is all that matters." Pulling her daughter even closer, she closed her eyes and thanked God for answering one of her prayers. "I have missed you, Theresita."  
  
Soon mother and daughter were joined by Luis and Sheridan. With tears swimming in his eyes, Luis asked the two women, "Can we join in?" And with that, Theresa was surrounded by her mother, brother,newly returned sister, and son. For the first time in her life, she felt content. The only way it could be better is if Miguel and Antonio were in this family circle.   
  
Other guests just looked on the family scene, happy that the Lopez-Fitzgeralds were able to celebrate instead of enduring another tragedy. For Fox, the scene was bittersweet for as happy he was that his little brother got his wish, it was taking amazing self-control not to walk over there, sweep Theresa into his arms and never let her go again.   
  
But he was willing to wait.  
  
Pulling back from the group hug, Luis started firing the questions that Theresa knew was going to come.  
  
"Where the hell have you been all this time? What happened to the baby? We searched high and low for anything that would give us a clue. It was liked you disappered the way [i]that man[/i]did all those years ago," he yelled, not being able to call Martin Fitzgerald 'Papa' once the truth was known about his disapperance.   
  
"I would like to know that answer myself," a furious Gwen muttered, making her way over to the reunited family, with a perplexed Ethan hot on her heels. Standing in front of her ressurected rival, she detested the way Ethan Martin was snuggled tight in Theresa's arms.  
  
_She will not take my child from me! Not again!_  
  
Turning to the fuming woman in front of her, she replied in a bored tone. "Sorry to disappoint you Gwen, but that is none of your business."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you come into my home, crash [i]my[/i] son's birthday party, and then insult me when I ask you something? Also, may I remind you that the baby you were carrying was Ethan's and mine. I want to know where my child is Theresa and I want to know NOW!  
  
With a small stirring of pity, Theresa looked at the floor before delivering the paralyzing blow to the screaming woman.  
  
Looking straight in Gwen's fury, she simply said, "I'm sorry Gwen."  
  
Feeling numbness invade her body, it took Gwen a few moments to react to what Theresa implied, but when her brain finally processed what happened, she went on the warpath. "You classless, scheming BITCH! Why did you kill MY BABY? AGAIN?" Gwen screamed, straining against the arms of her husband, step-father, and father-in-law.  
  
"Why can't you just stay dead? How much does it take for you to die?" Rebecca sneered, trying to figure out how Theresa had survived once again only to destroy her Gwennie's life.  
  
"Rebecca, I would shut my mouth before I do something I regret," Pilar warned, not having the patience to deal with Rebecca's foolishness.  
  
"What are you going to do Queen Taco? Hit me with a burrito?"  
  
"Enough ladies!" Ethan exclaimed, staring at the woman that still haunted his dreams. Seeing Theresa, especially with Ethan Martin in her arms brought that familiar longing Ethan felt. The need to be a fmaily with the woman that he loved and the little boy who he adored.   
  
Ignoring Gwen's scathing looks, Ethan walked towards Theresa, needing to be closer.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you. You don't know how much I-"  
  
"Frankly, I don't care about anything you have to say to me, Mr. Winthrop, nor will I ever again."  
  
Startled at the coldness in her voice, Ethan tried to valiantly regroup. "Theresa-"  
  
Taking pleasure at seeing his half-brother knocked down a peg, Fox said, "She said she doesn't want to argue, just leave her alone Ethan and let her spend time with her son." Looking towards Theresa for a reaction, he was surprised that there wasn't one, just the same distant stare that had been pinned on Ethan a moment before.   
  
"But that is just the point, Ethan Martin isn't her son and never will be again."  
  
"I beg to differ, Gwen." Looking over at her son, she added,"And before you go ranting, I think that it would be a good idea to discuss this in private."  
  
Wanting privacy for whatever little bomb Theresa was about to drop, Gwen grudgingly agreed. "Fine!"  
  
Theresa exhaled and was about to make her way after Gwen, when she felt two small arms wrap tightly around her legs, holding on for dear life.  
  
**"NO MOMMY! DON'T GO!"**  
  
Heartsick at what her disapperance did to her son, she grabbed him in another fierce hug. "Baby, Mommy is not going anywhere ever again. I just have to discuss something with Uncle Ethan and Gwen. I will be back as soon as I can."  
  
Giving his mother a soulful gaze, he whispered, "Promise?"  
  
Nodding, she gave him a kiss. "As long as I'm breathing baby." Giving him another hug, she pointed him in the direction of Pilar. "Now stay with Grandma until I get back."  
  
Before she even took a step, Ethan Martin called out, "Love you, Mommy."  
  
With a brght smile, she turned around. "Love you too."  
  
With her family's love flowing through her, she followed the Winthrops to Julian's study, ready to deliver the first blow. Walking in and closing the door, she was immediately assaulted by the voice that had populated her nightmares.   
  
"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Theresa. Little Ethan has lived through enough."  
  
"I know that Gwen, seeing how much of the turmoil and heartache he has suffered has been at your's and your bitch of mother's hands."  
  
Awed at the audacity of the other woman, Gwen just rolled her eyes. "Still see that you are same delusional bitch. Nice to know that some things never change."  
  
"I beg to differ." Pulling an envelope from her purse, Theresa continued, "Anyway, I think that it would be a good time for me to give you these now. I don't want to stay away from my son any longer than I necessarily have to."  
  
Snatching the envelope from Theresa, Gwen ripped it open and pulled out the letter. Skimming the contents, she felt her world tilt even further out of control. Shaking the court documents in Theresa's face, she angrily declared, "These are fake. There is no way in hell that you are taking _my son_ out of this house."  
  
Crossing her arms, Theresa flashed Gwen a smug smile. "Tell me something, Gwen...as he ever referred to you as his mother?"  
  
**"HOW DARE YOU!"**  
  
"I don't have to, because I already have. You might want Ethan to take a look at those." Flinging the papers at her husband, she growled, "Ethan, please tell me these are a mistake."  
  
Scanning the papers, Ethan shook his head wondering how he was going to tell her she was loosing yet another child. Looking at the confidence Theresa exuded, he knew that they were about to be involved in the battle of their lives.   
  
Seeing her husband's reaction, she advanced on Theresa and yelled,"You are not taking my son, you crazy bitch! I will not allow it, you hear me? **I WILL NOT!"  
**  
Waving off the blonde woman's tirade, Theresa coldly replied, "What you allow and do not is of no importance to me, Gwen. Now, I would appreciate if you move yourself from my personal space before your mouth writes a check your ass can't cash."  
  
Deciding to retreat for now, Gwen moving back a bit. "This isn't over, Theresa. No way in hell that this will ever be over!"  
  
Ignoring Gwen's threat, Theresa walked past a stunned Ethan and opened the door. Before leaving she turned around and said, "I'll come for the rest of his things tomorrow. Good night." and with that Theresa sailed out the study feeling immense satisfaction at the predictable reactions of Ethan and Gwen. With a small smile on her face, she began walking back to the living room, when she was stopped by the sight of the person that had destroyed her world just as much as the two she left behind in the study.  
  
tbc 


	4. Heat Strike

Thanks for the reviews guys...here is some more :)  
  
Diabolique  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 3: Heat Strike   
  
"Hello Gorgeous."  
  
Realizing that this meeting was going to happen sooner or later, Theresa put her guard up, knowing that the man standing before her were one of the few people still able to break through her walls, which wasn't something she could allow to happen.  
  
Ever.  
  
"Hello, Nicholas."  
  
Figuring that she was still pissed at the Idiot Twins she left in the study, he put his hands on her shoulders and gave her the smile she said charmed any woman.   
  
"Nicholas? What happened to Fox?"  
  
Giving him a cool once-over, step backed from his grasp and replied, "The Fox I knew died the same night I fell. He no longer exists to me."  
  
Okay, so maybe she wasn't just pissed at his half-brother and his show horse, but that didn't explain why he was getting lumped into the same category. Trying to be patient, he asked calmly, "Where is this attitude coming from? What happened? What did I do?"  
  
_**I can't believe this! How could you do this to me? All I ever wanted was to love Whitney and be with her, but you just can't let me be happy, can you  
**_  
"Theresa?"  
  
Hearing Fox call her name, she looked into his deep brown eyes and wondered how she could have fooled herself as badly as she did. "I don't have the inclination or time to explain anything to you. I just want to spend all the time I can with my son."  
  
Angry at being dismissed so abruptly, especially by the woman he loved, Fox fired back, "You mean that same son that I helped take care of? The same son that I protected from Gwen's and my brother's influence? The same son that I would climb into my bed for comfort almost every night because he couldn't understand why his mommy was gone? The same son that I reminded each and every day who his real mother was? Is that that one you're talking about?"  
  
Pushing away the truth she heard in his words. she clipped out, "As I said, before I don't have time for this. Now please step out my way."   
  
Watching her step around him and began to walk away, Fox felt his temper slip and quickly reached out to grab her arm, determined to get to the bottom of whatever grudge Theresa held for him. "Look, your wants are going to have to wait, because I deserve a damn answer. Now!"  
  
With a Craneworthy smirk, she pulled his fingers off her arm and gave him the only explanation he was getting from her. "I'll tell you what you deserve, but I think that it would be better if I showed you. So you until I do, you can go and fuk yourself..." Tilting her head to the side, she gave the shocked man a thoughtful look. "Oh my mistake, that is what you do with that traitor bitch I used to call my friend."  
  
Seeing the confusion and hurt on the face of the other man betrayed her, she grinned, just thinking how him and his whore would pay what they did to her.   
  
"Goodnight, Nicholas," was all she said, leaving the blond man standing in the middle of the hall wondering just what had happened between them.  
  
What the hell did she mean by all that, unless she found out that..., Fox thought as all the pieces came together in his mind and they didn't make a pretty picture.   
  
Running a hand through his blond spikes, Fox mused, Well Crane, you've gotten yourself out of messes before. You just have to do it again…  
  
"Mommy, you're back!"  
  
Knowing that she would never get tired of seeing her son run towards her, she laughed, "I told you that I would be."   
  
"Hey, I have something to tell you, but I want your opinion first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Brushing his blond bangs off his forehead, Theresa looked at the young face that she had missed so much. "How would feel about living with Mommy again?"  
  
"Would I have to come back here?"  
  
"No, honey. You can stay with mommy." Then knowing that she couldn't force him, she added, "But I'll understand if you want to stay here."  
  
"Theresita, what is going on?"  
  
Stroking her son's blond hair, she looked up at her worried mother, happiness shining in her eyes. "Something that should have happened a long time ago, Mama. My son is coming home with me."  
  
Wondering what Theresa was talking about, Pilar frowned at her daughter. "How? What did you do? And what do you mean 'home'?"  
  
"I already have everything situated for Ethan and I. Don't worry Mama."  
  
Still not satisfied with Theresa's answers, Pilar pressed, "Mija, please explain to me how you did all this. I don't want to see you in any trouble. Especially when you just came back to us."  
  
"In due time, Mama. Right now, I just want to take my son and get out of here," and she was just about to do that when a shadow fell over them.  
  
"Can't you stay a little while? You have other people that have missed you, ya know." Whitney smiled, arms open wide for a hug.  
  
Telling her son to get his jacket, she stood and faced the friend she thought she would have forever.  
  
Just one mistake of many.   
  
With an icy glare, she said, "I seriously doubt that, Ms. Russell. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."  
  
Appalled at her daughter's reception of her supposed best friend, Pilar admonished, "THERESA! Why are you being so cold to Whitney? She was worried about you just like everyone else."  
  
Remembering the videos that Alistair would show of Fox and Whitney together, she took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of another woman that helped tear her heart out.  
  
"She can't help it if she takes after her mother," Theresa replied haughtily, reminded yet of another person who she vowed to make life a living hell for. She just couldn't believe that the woman she considered as a second mother had allowed so much tragedy be inflicted on so many people in Harmony...in an attempt to bury her past and find her long lost son. She remembered when Alistair had showed her the tapes of Eve and Julian's drunken escapades, and the paternity tests that she had faked for Ivy. However, what had really sealed the deal was her and Julian's cowardice to Rebecca who was threatening them with exposure if Julian didn't help her in destroying 'Terrocita'.  
  
By declaring Theresa an unfit mother and taking away her son.  
  
That was something she would _never_ forgive.  
  
Making eye contact with Harmony's most prestigious doctor and her clone, Theresa felt a bit sorry for the Simone. To think that both your mother and sister are nothing more than low-class, disgusting, hypocritical bitches.  
  
Shame.

Ignoring the hurt radiating off the other woman and the astonished gasps of nearby guests, she focused her attention on the frowning woman in front of her. "I'm going now. Mama, I will visit you tomorrow, but I can't take any more scenes tonight."  
  
Seeing the stubbornness in her daughter's eyes, she knew when to compromise. "Alright Theresa, but don't forget or I will have your brother track you down. Understood?" Pilar said, silently letting Theresa know that she expected a full explanation about what had happened in the years she had been gone.   
  
Knowing her brother would do it without their mother's urging, she gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "And I will be waiting to hear about everything that had gone on while I was away. Love you, Mama." Walking over to the rest of her family, Theresa pulled them into another hug. "If you want the full story, I suggest you be at Mama's tomorrow," she whispered to Luis, hoping that would hold him off for the moment. Turning her attention to her little sister, she said, "I think that we caught up, Lomes. I'm glad you're back."  
  
Nodding her agreement, she gave her sister another hug. "I can't wait for it, Theresa. Just take care of yourself and my handsome nephew, alright?"  
  
Feeling a tug on her shirt, Theresa looked down at her son's beaming face. "Mommy, I'm ready to go now."  
  
"Tell your grandmother bye, sweetheart."  
  
"Love you, Abuela. Thank you for the firetruck," he said as he kissed his grandmother goodbye.  
  
"Love you too and you're welcome, my grandson. Look after Mommy for me, okay?"  
  
"I will." Grabbing his mother's hand and dragging her towards the front entrance, the little boy yelled excitedly, "Let's go, Mama."  
  
But before the smiling duo could get that much further, three people stepped into the room, each focused on the woman that had just ripped their worlds apart. Feeling her son's hand slip out her grip, Theresa resisted the urge to run after him, instead watching her son approach the trio.  
  
With big smile in place, Little Ethan said happily, "Thank you Uncle Fox, Uncle Ethan, and Gwen for taking care of me, but my mommy is back and is taking me home now. See you later." Giving them each a hug in appreciation, Little Ethan skipped back to his mother's side, grabbing Theresa's hand once again.   
  
Seeing the barely concealed rage in his wife's face, and trying to ignore his mother-in-law's daggers, Ethan tried once again to reach out to the woman that still held a piece of his heart.  
  
"Theresa, can we please just-"   
  
"As I said before, I will be back for his things tomorrow. I promise not to make it as hard for you as you did for me."   
  
Watching Theresa walk towards the front door with Little Ethan in tow, prompted Fox to call her by the secret name he held in in his heart for her.   
  
"Resa!"  
  
Stopping suddenly, she didn't even turn around as she asked, "What did you call me?"  
  
Walking up behind the young mother, he stopped a few feet away, urging her to turn around. "I called you Resa. No matter what happened tonight, you're still my friend," he whispered in her ear, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Which was immediately shrugged off.  
  
"I told you, Nicholas. Anything I ever had with you is done and forgotten. I will be civil for what you've done for my son, but that is all. Remember that" she said, looking at the love coming from the upturned face of her son. Then turning back to the man that had shattered her faith and heart for the last time, she pinned him with a glare that told Fox she meant every word that she said tonight.   
  
Stepping into the cool night, Theresa took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the gardenias that were planted in the front yard. Giving a small smile to the waiting valet, she opened the back door, and settled her son into the backseat. "Mommy, are you mad?"  
  
Giving her child a smile she hadn't used since the birth of her second child, she tried to reassure him. "No baby, I'm just anxious to get you home. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Looking up at her as she fastened his safety belt, he excitedly asked, "Is it good?"  
  
"Very good." Or at least I hope so, she thought hoping that Ethan Martin's reaction to Jacen wouldn't be too negative.   
  
Making sure her oldest son was secure, Theresa smiled as she opened the driver's side and slid in. Giving a glance into the rearview mirror, she couldn't believe that she was finally going to have everything she ever wanted within her grasp. Starting the car, she began the descent that would take her away from the people that caused her so heart to shatter so many times, never noticing that she was being carefully followed by the one that wanted nothing more to make it whole again.  
  
tbc..... 


	5. Tempetures Rising

  
  
Diabolique  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 4: Tempetures Rising  
  
Not wanting to stick around for the atomic fallout that was sure to happen after Theresa's exit, he made his way to the garage at the back of the Crane property and decided that it was time to play detective.  
  
I will find out what I want to know, Resa.   
  
Hopping into his month-old Bentley convertible, he stealthily followed the silver Mercedes as it made it's way down Raven Hill. Making sure to keep an eye on the car, he couldn't help but think back to seeing Theresa standing in the doorway.  
  
He had so many dreams happen that way. There would times he would wake up in the middle of night thinking that he heard he calling out to him. Then there were other times he would pass a window or a doorway, and she would be standing there, her bright eyes glowing with life.  
  
Just like they were tonight.   
  
However, there was change in her. A change that scared him because it reminded him so much of the one person that he would never associate with her.  
  
He didn't want to even want to entertain the thought that something happened to Theresa so cruel, so horrible, that it would transform her into the person that all of Harmony despised in one way or another.  
  
There was no way that Theresa had somehow become the female version of Alistair Crane.

* * *

Unlocking the smooth wooden door, Theresa entered the condo that was now home to her and the only men she needed in her life.  
  
Her sons.   
  
With Little Ethan's hand clasped tightly in hers, she called out, "Lisette, I'm back."  
  
Within moments, an attractive redhead came from the dim hallway, smiling. "Hey Theresa. How did things go?"  
  
"Amazingly well. As a matter of fact, there is someone that I would like you to meet."   
  
"Ethan Martin, this is Lisette, a close friend of Mommy's." "Lisette, this is my son," she smiled, happy that she could publicly claim the boy as hers once more.  
  
Holding out her hand to the shy boy, Lisette smiled. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Reaching out, Ethan cautiously shook the other hand. "You too." Turning to his mom, he whispered "Mommy, was she my surprise? She's pretty."  
  
Laughing, she shook her head. "Oh no, baby. Your surprise is in the other room." Looking at the smiling au pair, she asked, "Is Jacen still awake?"  
  
"I've only actually put him in his play pen, so he should be."  
  
"Thanks, Lisette. For everything."  
  
Nodding, the redhead replied, "No problem, T. Now that you're back, I gonna take a quick stroll, but I'll have my cell phone. Let me know if you need anything."  
  
"I will," and with that mother and son walked down the dim hallway that Lisette had just emerged from.  
  
Coming to a stop at a cracked door, Theresa kneeled down and prayed her son would not hate her for what she was about to reveal. Taking a deep breath, she began, "Remember when you asked me when you could get a little brother or sister?"  
  
Thinking of the stories his Tio Luis used to tell him about him playing jokes and scaring his mother, Little Ethan smiled and nodded.  
  
Relieved that her son was open to this possibility, she said, "Well, there is someone that would like to meet their big brother."  
  
Leading her son into the brightly lit room, she walked over to the playpen that held her younger son.   
  
Upon seeing his mother, the toddler threw down the soft plush toy that he'd been playing with and raised his arms to the smiling woman leaning over him. Picking him up, Theresa walked over to Ethan, whose gaze was riveted on the small body bouncing in her arms. Kneeling down so that she was level with her older son, she held onto Jacen and watched as two brothers met each other for the first time.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Jacen." Turning to the small blonde she pointed to the small boy across from her. "Jacen, this is Ethan, your big brother."  
  
"Hi Etan!" the toddler waved, beaming at his brother.   
  
Giggling, Ethan said, "He said my name funny."  
  
"Well, he is still young, baby."  
  
"Oh yeah." Holding out a finger for Jacen to grab onto, Ethan told the little boy, "Don't worry, Jace. I'll teach you how to say my name and look after you."  
  
"Etan!"  
  
Feeling wetness invade her eyes at her site of her sons bonding, Theresa knew that everything would work itself out. She would make sure of it. "Well, I think that it is a good idea for you and your brother to get ready for bed."  
  
Still pumped with excitement, Ethan pouted. "But it's my birthday! Can't I stay up, please?"  
  
"Well if you don't want to go to Boomer's tomorrow, then I guess you can," Theresa said, knowing that her son would get excited at going to the restaurant/arcade.   
  
"BOOMERS! Really?" Ethan couldn't believe it. He was actually going to the cool place that all the kids talked about in school. He had wanted to go, but it seemed that everyone had been busy with something else.  
  
Nodding her head, she laughed, "Yep, but only if you get ready for bed. You can't have fun if your too tired."   
  
Figuring that his mother was right, he decided not to make a fuss.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Now, will you help me get Jacen ready for bed?"  
  
Puffing out his chest in imitation of his Tio Luis, Ethan replied, "That is what big brothers do."

* * *

Not bad, Resa. Fox thought as he walked into the stylish building that he'd seen Theresa disappear into thirty minutes ago. Since pulling into a space a block away, Fox took the time to get ready for what he knew would be a knockdown drag out fight, if Theresa's new attitude is anything to go by. He would be damned if she just threw him out of her life just because of a slight miscalculation in judgment.  
  
At least that's how he would like to think about what happened between him and Whitney.   
  
Looking back, he now knew the reason why he became so fixated on her. Simply put, she was a distraction for something he knew that he would never have. Just as he was sure he served the same purpose for Theresa.   
  
The one difference being that he had always loved Theresa, while she had always considered him a close friend. So he had latched onto Whitney and started the events which lead up to Theresa's disappearance and her phoenix-like return to Harmony.  
  
Walking up to the lobby desk attendant, he flashed a disarming grin and asked, "Could you please tell me what floor Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald lives on?"  
  
Blushing a bit, the blonde woman gushed apologetically, "I'm sorry sir, but we are not allowed to give you that information without the resident's consent."  
  
Reaching in his wallet, he pulled out a fifty and his driver's license, knowing those two things would give him the information that he wanted.   
  
"Could you see a way to bend the rules a bit?"

* * *

"Can you tuck me in, Mommy?"  
  
"Sure, honey." Walking over to her son's bed that she'd purchased the day before, she pulled up his BeyBlade comforter and tucked him in tight, taking delight in the simple task.   
  
As soon as he was settled in, Ethan looked up at his mother with imploring eyes. "You gonna be here tomorrow, right?"  
  
"I'm not leaving you ever again. Ever!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"With all that I am." Brushing his honey gold bangs away from his small face, she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Ethan."  
  
Snuggling down into the bed, Little Ethan drowsily replied, "Love you, Mommy."  
  
Theresa stood watch over her son until she was sure that he was sleep. Turning on the nightlight, she walked out the room, leaving the door cracked just in case her son needed anything during the night.  
  
Walking to the master bedroom, she changed into some lounging pajamas, turned up the baby monitor, and settled down in her bed looking over the financial outlook for her newest line.

_****_

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_  
  
I should have known they wouldn't wait until tomorrow. she thought, grabbing her robe and tying it tight.  
  
Walking quickly to the front door she opened it with a smile expecting to see her mother, brother and sister on the other side.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and figured I would drop by to say hello."  
  
With fury pumping in her veins, she didn't budge from the small opening, not wanting the man to see any further into her home.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Drop it, Theresa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This new attitude. It really doesn't flatter you."  
  
"Frankly, I don't give a damn what you think about me. I've already told you how things would between us and that does not include late night visits. Now go."  
  
"I don't think so," Fox muttered, barging past her and continuing walking into the condo.  
  
Closing the door, she turned and crossed her arms, already getting in her fighting stance. "Look, I've just put Little Ethan to bed, so I really don't want to argue with you," she said as she walked past Fox, hoping against hope that her other son wouldn't make his presence known as well.  
  
"There won't be any arguing because that would require two people involved. What is going to happen is that your going to tell me what the hell happened to you and why you're pissed off at me.  
  
Sitting down on the plush leather couch, she looked out the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony, not wanting Fox to see the pain she'd lived with for two years. "That shouldn't be too hard. After falling I was swept down shore a bit when someone found me. They took me to the hospital and I recovered. Then relying on some help from new friends, I made it so that once I came back to Harmony, I could come back for my son and make sure that he would never be taken away from me again. The reason that I'm pissed at you is because you took a page out of your brother's book and lead me on, knowing there wasn't a future for us."  
  
Knowing that it was time to admit the secret he'd held from her, he asked calmly, "When did you find out?"  
  
"The night I went up to the Inn to see if we could reconcile."  
  
Feeling his heart sink even lower at that news, he whispered, "That was the reason that you came?"  
  
Hearing the pain in his voice, she turned to look at him. "At the urging of my mother and ex best friend. Believe me, there were times that I wished that I would never have listened."  
  
As she watched her words wound him even further, she continued, "To make a long story short, I followed you out to the cliffs and imagine my surprise when I heard you screaming at the top of your lungs how God was punishing you for taking [i]Whitney[/i] away from you. After hearing that, I stumbled and you know what happened after that."  
  
Realizing the implications of what she was saying, he felt even worse for what his obsession with Whitney cost him. "I never meant-"  
  
"That was obvious. Would you have ever told me?"  
  
Seconds ticked past, before Fox gave her the only answer he knew.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
Growing angrier at his response, she snapped, "It was for my own good, right?"  
  
"For mine. I knew that if I told you, you would want nothing to do with me." Seeing the brief flash surprise enter her eyes, he continued, "And you proved me right."  
  
Determined not to be swayed, Theresa held her ground. "If you had trusted me enough, things wouldn't be the way they are now. I laid out everything from the beginning, Nicholas."  
  
Feeling backed into a corner, Fox decided to strike back. "Well, what about when we broke up, Theresa?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Walking closer to the bristling brunette, he began, "You admitted that you betrayed me, but the only thing that you would say is that you did it for Little Ethan. Did you really mean for your son or was it for the man that had fucked you over numerous times?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes at the sneering man, she fired back, "Go to hell!"  
  
"I've been there ever since you fell off that damn cliff! Dammit Theresa! Can't you tell that it is taking everything in me not to grab you up, hold you close and kiss you senseless?"  
  
"What do you want, a jello cup? You can keep your desires for that whore I considered a sister. I don't want them."  
  
Blown away by her reply to his confession, he clenched his fists. "Why must you be so fucking COLD?!?"  
  
"It's called survival, Nicholas."  
  
Anger was replaced with sadness at her matter of fact response.   
  
"That is no way to live, Theresa."  
  
Waving away his concern, she looked him dead in the eye. "That's your opinion, and I told you before that I don't care for them. Now please leave."  
  
Pushing his hands into his jeans pockets, he stood his ground. "Not until we clear things up between us."  
  
With a bitter laugh, she replied, "And you think I'm stubborn? I know that everyone usually bows down to you Crane, but I'm not one and I never will be."  
  
Walking over to the door, she opened it. "Now, I'm only going to ask tell you one more time. Leave."  
  
Deciding that it was time to take a strategic retreat, he walked over to open door. Grasping her chin, he leaned in and looked into the brown eyes that still knotted his insides. "You can hide behind your 'Ice Queen' mask all you want. Just know that it can't hold up forever and I'll be the one to make it fall."  
  
Wrenching her face from his tempting touch, she backed away and pointed to the open space beyond it.   
  
"Get the hell out, and don't ever show up here again!"   
  
With one last piercing look at the woman he loved, he walked through the door, hearing the door close firmly behind him a second later. As he heard the lock turn, Fox began walking to the elevator, with only one thought running through his mind.  
  
_The chase is on and Resa will be where should have always been...with me.  
_  
tbc....


	6. Backdraft

Diabolique  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 5: Backdraft  
  
_"That was obvious. Would you have ever told me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It was for my own good, right?"  
  
"For mine. I knew that if I told you, you would want nothing to do with me...and you proved me right."_  
  
Waking up from the repeated scene from last night, Theresa threw the comforter off, and stood up stretching. Pushing the drapes away from the picture window, she looked on the sunrise that signaled a new day had begun.   
  
And it will only get beeter Theresa thought happily, thinking of the two reasons down the hall.   
  
Looking in the bathroom mirror, Theresa was annoyed at the puffiness of her eyes, a clear indication of her sleepless night. Mentally blaming the person resposible, she began her morning routine, taking a quick shower and within fifteen, fully dressed to start the day. Walking down the hall, she first peeped into Jacen's room to check to see if he was awake. Going over to the crib, she looked down on the peacefully sleeping toddler. Brushing back his soft fine hair, she couldn't help but see his father's features prominently displayed for all the world the to see. Even Alistair recognized the uncanny resemblance. Giving the small boy a kiss, she quitely left the room and entered the one across the hall.   
  
Seeing the covers halfway on the sleeping figure, the young mother smiled and walked over to the bed, bringing up the covers and gently placing them around her other son. Just as she did with Jacen, Theresa brushed the honey-gold bangs from Little Ethan's face, allowing a tear to fall. She couldn't believe that her son was finally back where he belonged. With a small kiss on his chubby cheek, she left the room just as quielty as she entered.  
  
Going back to her room, she grabbed the baby monitor and made her way to the kitchen, following the scent of the fresh coffee that Lisette must have made before she left to run errands. Pouring a steaming cup, she walked over to the couch and picked up the finance projection she wanted to read last night before a persistent enemy decided to barge in.  
  
Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she picked up the folder and tried to concentrate on the report as best as she could, but couldn't get the image of blond hair and fierce brown eyes kept getting in the way. Realizing that it was pointless to even bother, Theresa put the folder back down and picked up the phone instead, hoping that her mother would be a welcoming distraction.   
  
"Mama, it's Theresa. I wanted to know if you and everyone wanted to join us at Boomers this afternoon. I promised Ethan that I would take him and I think that this would be a good time for all of us to get together."  
  
"That would be good. Maybe we should invite-"  
  
"No Mama. I want JUST FAMILY there. Please!" she cut in, hoping that her mother would abide by her wishes.   
  
"I will tell Luis, Sheridan, and Paloma. I am sure that they will be there as well. There are a few surprises that we have for you," Pilar gushed, thinking of the nephew that Theresa had yet to meet.  
  
Thinking of her own little 'surprise', Theresa smiled. "That's great. I'll meet you at the entrance around 5pm. Tell Luis, Loma, and Sheridan I can't wait to see them. Love you, Mama."   
  
No sooner than she hung up the phone, it rang. "Hello?"  
  
"I trust everything went as planned last night?"  
  
Thinking of the destruction she leveled at the Crane Mansion last night, she grinned. "Of course."  
  
"Good girl." Looking at a small frame on the corner of his desk, AListair's mouth turned slightly upwards, thinking of the child that reminded him so much of his heir apprarent. "How is my great-grandson?"   
  
"Jacen is doing well. I was afraid that Ethan might resent Jacen, but it seems that he has taken the role of protector very well," she grinned, thinking of her sons first meeting last night.   
  
Clearing his throat, Alistair brusquely asked, "Are you ready to set the next part in motion?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"I have heard from my sources that Gwen and Ethan have put in a motion to overturn the custody agreement and will serve papers to you within two days."  
  
Looking down at her perfectly manicured nails, Theresa muttered, "I'm surprised that it's going to take that long. I would have figured Gwen would have tried to kill me in my sleep last night."  
  
"Don't worry. Its already been taken care of, however are you prepared to do what we agreed upon?"  
  
"I'll have to be."  
  
"Make sure that you do. I'll be in touch."  
  
"Nice talking to you too," she muttered, used to Alistair's abrupt behavior by now.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Turning in the direction of the sleep-heavy voice, she smiled as Ethan made his way over to her. "Hey baby." Picking him up, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Good. Can I play with Jace for awhile?"   
  
Knowing that Jacen wouldn't be up for a while, she suggested, "How about we go see if he's awake and then we can all go down the park for a bit after breakfast?"  
  
Nodding in agreement, Ethan continued, "Can we go to grandma's after? I want to show her my new brother."  
  
"How about we save Jacen as a surprise for when we go to Boomers? That way, you and I can introduce him to everyone at the same time." and hopefully Mama and Luis won't kill me in a public place, she thought, already dreading the reactions of her overprotective mother brother, not to mention the rest of the family.   
  
Loving surprises himself, Ethan knew that his abuela would love it. "Okay."

* * *

Finding his wife in the newly vacant nursery, Ethan looked in and watched as Gwen threw anotehr sirt into one of the suitcases littering the bed. Theresa had sent over a moving service and they would deliver Little Ethan's things. On one hand he was relived that there wouldn't be a full-blown confrontation between the two women, but he was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see Theresa and get a chance to explain everything...  
  
And to tell her how much he still loved her and wanted her in his life in any capacity she was willing to give him.   
  
Walking over to the solemn woman, he grabbed the shaking hands that were trying to fold a shirt. "Gwen. Please talk to me."  
  
Wrenching her hands from his grasp, she went back to her previous task. "Unless you can tell me how we can get our son back, there isn't anything to say."  
  
"Gwen-"  
  
Slamming the suitcase shut, Gwen turned blazing eyes on her husband. "Dammit Ethan! She hasn't even been back for a full twenty-four hours and already you step up to defend her. Need I remind you that she just took away the little boy we've raised for the past two years as well as kill the other two children we were supposed to have!"  
  
"You know that isn't true, Gwen. Besides, I'd always maintained that Little Ethan should have been with Theresa ever since your mother set her vendetta against Theresa in motion," he replied evenly, knowing that he had just opened Pandora's box.  
  
Not believing that Ethan once again rationalized Theresa's atrocious behavior, Gwen hissed, "So, are you saying that this is all my fault?"  
  
"No, but I just wish that you and your mother would just let things go. No matter what you do to Theresa or her family, it will not bring back Sarah."  
  
"How dare you-"  
  
"You know what? I DO! I mean, just look were all this cost us, cost you?" Ethan seethed, fed up with his wife's reasoning for everything she did to Theresa.   
  
"This is all that bitch's fault! Why in the hell couldn't she just stay DEAD?!"  
  
"And why can't you just let go?!" Ethan wearily pleaded, once again wishing that he wasn't so damn noble and had followed his heart all those years ago.  
  
Turning an icy glare to the frustrated man before her, she crossed the room and opened the door. Before she walked out, she slowly shook her heard and growled, "Fu(k you, Ethan. Just fu(k you!"  
  
Too late, I've already done a spectacular job myself, Ethan thought, wincing as he heard the sound of the door slamming shut.

* * *

Theresa, Jacen, Ethan Martin, and Lisette were enjoying themselves in the park, making smiles appear wheneever someone caught a glimpse of the laughing, happy group.  
  
"Mama, can we get some ice cream?"  
  
Focusing on her oldest son, she considered his question as she looked down at her watch. "I don't know honey. It's getting close to lunchtime."  
  
"Pretty please? I bet Jacen wants some too, don't you Jace?" Ethan asked his brother, already having coached the little boy.  
  
Taking his cue from the older boy, Jacen gave Theresa a bright smile and started jumping up and down. "Icweam! Icweam!"  
  
Hearing laughter behind her, Theresa turned to see a giggling Lisette. "Looks like the double team has started already, huh T?"  
  
Looking at the two happy faces in front of her, she nodded and laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
Kneeling down in front of her sons, she asked, "What kind do you want?"  
  
"Vanilla," came the prompt answer from Ethan Martin, with Jacen chanting, "V'nilla too."  
  
"Alright, three Vanilla cones." Turning back to her au pair she asked, Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Chocolate Mint. I think I'm going to need all the sugar I can get keeping up with those two."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Theresa called out to her sons, "Be right back."  
  
Walking the short distance to the ice cream stand, she quickly moved up the line. "What can I get you, Miss?"  
  
Just as she was about to order, she heard a familiar and unwelcome voice call her name.   
  
"Theresa."  
  
Excusing herself from the line, she slowly walked over to the nervous woman standing a few feet away. Wanting to unnerve her even more, she gave the up and coming tennis star a thorough once over.   
  
"Ms. Russell."  
  
Still baffled at the formal greeting her best friend was using, Whitney huffed, "Why are you being this way? What happened to my best friend?"  
  
"As I told your annoying lover, your best friend died two years ago. Now, if you'll excuse me-"  
  
Quickly blocking Theresa way, Whitney muttered, "No, I don't because you're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell I ever did to you. And what the hell are you talking about my 'annoying lover'?"  
  
"You could say that your true colors finally came through." Giving the other woman a look that made Whitney extremly anxious, Theresa continued, "I know about you and Nicholas."  
  
"What are you talking about? Is this about what happened at the Inn all those years ago?" Whitney snapped, not believing that Theresa would hold what happened when her and Chad arrived at the Inn a few years ago. As far as Whitney was concerned, Theresa had not really gotten angry in the first place, so where was all this attitude coming from?  
  
"Actually it's about what happened at the Crane mansion almost a year ago," Theresa shot back, enjoying the wind go out of Little Miss Righteous' sails.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hello Theresa, how are you today?"  
  
Sitting in the chair in front of his mahoghany desk, Theresa sighed, "Alistair, you demanded that I come here, so please cut the samll talk. Now tell me what you want.  
  
"Fine, I was just trying to turn over a new leaf and be polite."  
  
"Well, don't. You being nice to me is putting me on edge."  
  
"Sit down and get comfortable."  
  
"What is this all about?"  
  
"I think I'll just let you watch," he smirked, pressing a button on the remote he was holding. Soon the television in front of her was full of images and sounds that she'd never think that she would see.   
  
Fox and Whitney.  
  
In bed.  
  
Making love.  
  
Even though she knew about Fox's feelings for her best friend, she couldn't believe that in million years that Whitney would return them and betray Chad. Then again, after what she had learned about Julian and the 'good doctor', she shouldn't really be surprised.   
  
Keeping the traitorous tears at bay, she snapped at the Crane patriarch,"And what does this disgusting display have to do with me?"  
  
"You don't strike me as a dumb girl, Theresa. I know that this is killing you inside."  
  
"I've known about Fox's feelings towards Whitney ever since the fall. " I just never thought she would actually fall for him, she added, trying to block out the moans emanating from the speakers.  
  
Blowing a stream of smoke into the air, the old man continued, "However, this doesn't have to do with your feelings for my wayward grandson. This is about stopping history before it repeats itself."  
  
"Again what does this have to do with me?" Theresa asked gruffly. Knowing that he had her full attention, Alistair went on to explain the history between Eve and Julian and all the things that Eve and Julian had done in order to keep their past together from being revealed.   
  
After hearing the narrative, Theresa sat there in shock, not believing all the lies and misunderstanding that those two had created, allowing others to wreak havoc all over Harmony so that their secret would be kept secret.   
  
Even at the cost of loosing her son.  
  
Seeing the dangerous gleam in the other man's eyes, Theresa knew that he had a plan for her to carry out. "What do you want me to do Alistair?"   
  
Flicking ash off the end of his expensive Cuban cigar, Alistair promptly replied, "Destroy them and leave nothing standing."  
  
"Believe me, not even ashes will remain after I'm done," Theresa vowed, waiting for the day she would be able to exact the ultimate revenge on everyone that hurt her.  
  
_Everyone.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"W-what? How?"  
  
"None of that concerns you. I just wanted to put you on notice." Then giving a bitter laugh, she added, "I find it really ironic that you harped on and on about your mother and how she was such a whore to be sneaking around with Julian behind your father's back. Yet you had no qualms about doing the same to Chad."  
  
"No Theresa, you don't understand-"  
  
"I understand enough."  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Nothing to you directly."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't emulate my mother so much. You just might get the same treatment she will get in a few days."  
  
"Theresa? What are you talking about? What are you going to do?"  
  
"I no longer answer to you. I just hope that   
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to converse with a backstabber like you."  
  
Grabbing her arm, Whitney stopped Theresa cold. "We're not finished yet."  
  
"Yes we are. Now I would suggest you take your hands off me before I take them off myself"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"More of a warning. Right now, the only thing that is preventing me from kicking your ass is the fact my son is a few yards away." Then leaning in closer, she whispered to the shaking woman, "But remember, that he always won't be around. Goodbye Ms. Russell."  
  
Staring at the back of the person that used to be her best friend, Whitney quickly dug into her purse for her cell phone. Flipping it open, she frantically dialed a familiar number and waited for the other person to pick up.  
  
"Hello," a gruff voice answered, putting Whitney even more on edge.  
  
"We have to talk about Theresa. She knows. SHE KNOWS!"  
  
"First, calm down. Second, I already know that. She told me that she overheard me admitting my feelings for you," the person sighed, remembering the 'heated discussion' that had happened between him and the newly returned Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
"NO NO NO! I'm talking about that night at the mansion. You know when we-"  
  
Not wanting to revisit that night, the man quickly jumped in. "I'll be at the Book Cafe in ten minutes."   
  
Making her way out of the park, Whitney tried to hold back the fear that threatened to engulf her. "See you then."  
  
Pressing the end button, Fox could only sit down heavily on his bed and wonder if he would ever stop paying for what happened two years ago.  
  
Knowing Theresa, not a chance in hell.  
  
tbc....... 


End file.
